No Title: A Collaboration of Oneshots
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Chapter three; Closure. Will Nuriko finally confront his past? Chapter four; Weird. A very... Interesting dream, that I had about Miaka and her four favorite seishi.
1. Random Title

**Disclaimer: God, I wish I owned Tasuki. Just ONE DAY is all I would need with him to- (-Smiles sheepishly-) I'm just gonna shut up and move on.**

I know I said I was gonna do Gone For Good next, but I snuck on the computer at 11:55 PM, it's now 2:32 AM, and I just had a sudden urge to write a pointless story before I pass out and wake up in my bed. Hey, look on the brightside! Now you know I'm not dead, AND that I'm still alive! (that made no sense.) oh well. Just be happy that I'm back.

So, without further ado (not that there was much anyway)

ONTO THE STORY!

---------

"Why? Why do I hate girls? Hmm, let me think 'bout this..."

Tasuki started rubbing his hands together, as if he were trying to warm himself up.

_Maybe he's cold. That would make sense. It is only 28 Degrees F outside. _

I walked to the door and closed it, then tossed a blanket at the bandit.

"There. Now answer. No distractions."

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I looked down at my knees, blushing furiously, because- Suzaku only knows why.

_Maybe he wasn't cold. Maybe I'm just crazy._

I looked back up. He was still staring at me with that evil, one eyebrow up, you're crazy, I hate y- no wait, that wasn't in there. One more group of words describing it...Got it. I'm cold.

"Are you cold?" I asked sheepishly.

He raised his other eyebrow and looked at me quizically, a half-amused smile perched confidently on his perfect lips.

_Stop that!_

Suddenly, it hit me like a snowball in the middle of winter.

_God, what is my obsession with cold stuff?_

I glared at him, the same smile on my own lips.

"You're trying to melt my heart and keep me warm," I said. My eyes widened as he threw his head back and laughed out loud.

_I'm crazy._

"No, ya moron! I'm trying ta make ya forget 'bout yer quest'n!"

I was taken aback. "What question?" Suddenly, it hit me, like a sno-

_THINK OF SUMMER!_

"Right," I said quickly. "I knew that. I did. I really did. STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Like what?"

"Like that evil, one eyebrow up, you're crazy, I hate y- no wait, that's not in there. I'm cold, stare!"

"How c'n it be 'I'm cold'?

"Duh! Cuz you're cold!"

Tasuki glanced outside, then smiled a way too smug smile. I wanted to just run over there and smack him, then kiss it all better. He has that effect on people.

"How c'n I be cold in tha middle of summer?" He just _had_ to point that out, didn't he?

"You just _had_ to point that out, didn't you?"

He nodded his head, then grinned a fang-bearing grin. I suddenly remembered the whole reason I had dragged him over here. I stood up, walked over to him, and poked him. Hard. Right in the middle of the forehead. You know, the one place where it _doesn't _hurt to get poked in. I should have just kicked him. Hard. Right in the middle of the- I'm not even gonna go there.

"Why don't you like girls?" I asked, taking advantage of the wave of seriousness that had momentarily washed over me. It would be gone in 5...4...3...

And that's exactly when he would answer.

"I already told ya." Did I call that or what?

I thought. I can't think. God, I hate him. He always does this to me.

"No you didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"YEAH, I DID!"

"YEAH YOU- UGH! NO YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole cabin shook.

"Oh yeah? Then what did I say?"

"You said-" I stopped talking when the triumphant smirk spread across his face for the fifth time in half an hour. Then, I realized we had been at this same game for half an hour. I was fed up.

"I don't wanna play anymore," I stated poutedly, (Is that even a word?) walking up to his comfy chair and standing one foot in front of it.

"Play what?"

"Just answer the question."

Tasuki stood up and moved forward till his face was half an inch away from my own. He grabbed my shoulders, kissed me sweetly, then smiled again.

"I don't," He answered then walked back to the front door and opened it. Before he left, he turned to face me again. "Hafta answer that question."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. Before I had the chance to run after him, he was gone. Again.

"Ugh! I HATE YOU!" I shouted.

His voice echoed from outside.

"I HATE YA TOO!"

-----------------------

Owari.

It was REALLY pointless, but kinda cute. I think so, anyway. Not much humor in it. Check out my other stories, cuz they are ALL better than this.


	2. Humiliation

**Disclaimer: Me no no have anee FY stuffs kay-kay? I feew wike bebe tawk wight now. Yipee!**

**Based off da anime version, btw. **

**I edited it a bit...just put in some more stuff and corrected spelling mistakes and such...yeah. **

**----------------**

Have you ever had one of those beyond crappy days? Believe it or not, I have. Now, I know that might sound a bit odd for me, but after all I am human. I think. Oh. Yep. Definitely human. Did you know that even I get embarrassed? So hard to believe, I agree, seeing as how I hardly ever show any emotion.

Probably the two most embarrassing things in my life: Soi and Tomo. Not only do they still wear the dumb costumes we had to wear on set, but they fight over me in public! I swear, we can be walking down an aisle in Wal-Mart and out of nowhere, "I love you Nakkie-poo."

"No, I do."

"Don't be ridiculous. A mere woman could never fill Nakkie-poo's needs."

"A mere woman?"

"Yes, of course." And lightning will come from the ceiling and collide with Tomo's head. _So_ humiliating, honestly. And in the episode where Tamahome killeed me, I could hear Soi offset yelling, "No! Not my Nakkie-poo! You will pay!" And security will have to come and take her away, and Tomo will start an argument over who loves me most! Also, when we were airing that episode, in the scene when I grabbed Tamahome's hair and pulled his head back, you have _no idea _how many letters I got from angry Tamahome fangirls who thought I was gonna kiss him and say something corny like, "I love you, that's why I'm going to let you kill me." **(Guilty)** It was bad enough that I had to flat out kiss him at all! And when I had to kiss Miaka, oh my God! I swear, it seemed as though she had been eating onions right before we started just to bug me! EEW! That's really sad, I mean, don't you think so? And to think that I, the strongest character, was murdered by someone who was in love with an onion eater! Truly honestly embarrassing. Also, I have to be honest. I didn't have very many fans. The alcoholic, the crossdresser, and the monk had tens of thousands of fans _each_. I would be lucky if I had 500. Hell, TOMO had more fans than I did! It's probably because I was the only bad guy that was 100 Percent Evil. That's why I don't act anymore, nobody will hire me cuz they all think I'm evil. Sure, I'm mean, cruel, some may even call me the 'Male Cruella DeVille'. But 100 Percent EVIL? Don't think so. And even if I was, well...Let's not talk about that.

Now, you wanna know what else is embarrassing? MY TEAM. I mean, come on! I had a freaky-dressing-way-too-much-makeup-wearing-gay-guy, a woman who was practically obsessed with me, a midget, a half-wolf half...whatever...thing, fifteen year old twins who 'only wanted peace' my ass, and then there was myself. Seriously. On the other team, it was a little **(Try a ton!) **more intimidating. They had an Emperor, a Karate-Master, a Bandit Leader, a man with extraordinary magical powers, a child genuis a doctor with medical knowledge, and a crossdresser with super-humn strength. Do tell me, _was_ that crossdresser a boy or a girl? I could never tell. Or, I could look at them in a more negative way, if I felt like it. A narcisist, a greedy asshole, a hot headed liquor loving egomaniac pyro TEENAGER, a 'monk' that killed his best friend, a 13 year old boy with pink hair and the height of an 8 year old, a sasquatch who may or may not have the ability to talk at all, and a crossdresser with super-human strength. Oh, and if you would like to keep you stomach INSIDE your body, make sure you never ask the sasquatch how many times his ex-girlfriend had died. Don't ask how I know that.

Do you know how embarrassing it was to have Suboshi...walk in on Soi and I? Did you know I was slapped by 15 year old girls on a daily basis? Did you know I once had a dream that a Yu-Gi-Oh! card was made based on me? It was called 'Two-Faced-Dumb-Blonde-That-Crushes-Cute-Little-Yellow-Birdies-With-His-Bare-Hands'. When that happens, you've hit rock bottom, and you know it. Sure, it was only a dream, but, still...

Oi, gotta run, I hear Soi and Tomo coming.

Signed,  
Yours Truly,  
Nakago

P.S. I hope you know the _real me_ now.  
P.S.S. I do _not_ crush cute little yellow birdies with my bare hands. I collect them.

------------

**So, whatdya think? It was kinda short...but I love it. Please R and R!  
I did actually have a dream about a Yu-gi-oh! card made based on Nakkie-Poo, but just so you know, I HATE YU-GI-OH!!!**


	3. Closure

**Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns FY, not me.**

**Note: There are a few Yukiyasha den references in here, but you can get through this story without even having any idea what Yukiyasha den is. **

**Note2: When I wrote this I was picturing as if none of the OVAs ever happened, ok?**

-----

A warm, calming breeze wrapped itself comfortingly around the lone figure resting on a large boulder. Despite the beauty of everything around him, the man's heart was sad, for something about this breathtaking beautiful day had triggered a part in his mind that had not ventured out in a long time- His memories.

It had been the sweet scent lingering in the air everywhere, no matter where he went to try to avoid it. That reminded him of playing with Kourin on days like this.

It had been the soft snow drifting slowly, gracefully, but heavily, from the sky. That reminded him of Byakuren, Tenbun, Tamatama, and the rest of the village.

It had been the virtually perfect layer of snow already covering the ground, and the single set of footprints, his own, leading up to the boulder. That reminded him of his own death so long ago.

It had been the setting sun, casting a slight red glow on the pure white snow and emerald green pine trees. That reminded him of the rest of the Seishi, Suzaku, and Suzaku's Miko herself.

And it had been all of these memories, memories that seemed so distant as they were recalled one by one, that ultimately reminded him that...he was all alone.

His logic told him that it had been over fifteen years since Kourin died, ten years since Byakuren died, seven years since he died, and five years since he had last seen any of his Suzaku companions anywhere but in his dreams. And his heart told him that he didn't get any closure for any of this.

He had to do something -anything- to get his mind off of this stuff.

_Or,_ He thought, _I need to do something to help me end the pain._

Nuriko sighed and climbed down from his boulder, the fresh snow crunching under his weight. His eyes meandered around the landscape, looking for something to help him. It was hard to see it, but after a while and a few steps toward a closer look, he found a large white rose. Just one.

It's many clean petals were lined with the fallen snow, making them glitter when you looked at them from an angle.

His eyes began to sting with tears as he clutched the rose tightly and slowly trudged up a nearby hill on his knees, so as to not lose his balance and tumble down. Another death memory hit him.

At the top, Nuriko stood tall and wiped a tear off his cheek.

He gently plucked one of the snowy petals off the rose and let the breeze take it from his loose grasp. As it fluttered out of sight, he said aloud, "First: For Kourin. If you had never died, I would not be the man I am today, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you like crazy. I didn't know if giving up the Kourin charade was alright, but you still came to get me. Thank you."

He wiped another tear and let another petal fly. "Second: For Tenbun. The only man who ever loved me." He let a small smirk spread across his face. "Even if you did think I was a girl. I pray that you have found your real love, or at least that you have yet to find her. Thank you.

"Third: For Tamatama." A small chuckle escaped as an image of the transvestite entered into his mind. "You were my only friend for quite some time. Thank you."

Nuriko was hesitant for the next one, but nonetheless he preformed his small, makeshift offering, the next petal floating away.

"Fourth: For Byakuren. My first official honorary little sister. The only girl to ever love me." He paused to take a deep breath. "The first girl I ever loved." The tears streamed down his face as he remembered everything about her, remembered everything he wished he could have told her. He fell to his knees. "It was all my fault. Why did you have to save me?" Pause. "Well, I made it into the harem," He choked out, trying to imagine her standing before him. "Thank you.

"Fifth: For Houki. I'm so sorry. I must have made you feel dreadful; I must have changed so much while I was gone. Forgive me. I want you to know, my deep sisterly feelings for you have not waned in the least, in fact, if anything, they have grown. You were...You were my only harem friend. At all. You were my twin. You were my second official honorary little sister. You were true; You kept my secret. Bless little Boushin-sama, bless you Houki. Thank you.

"Sixth: For Miaka. My third honorary little sister. At first. You showed me so much. You taught me that it's ok to open up, that it's ok to let things go, and, most importantly, that it's ok to be me. Too bad I never had the chance to be me and only me, ne? Miaka. I love you." He let out a sob. It felt so good to finally get these things off his chest! "Thank you.

"Seventh: For Hotohori-sama." Nuriko smiled. "It all seems so childish now; the fighting, the jealousy, the resent. You chose Houki-sama, and you chose wisely. You loved her untill the end. You did everything in your power to protect this country, and everybody in it. You were truly beautiful, inside and outside. Thank you."

Tears still streaming down his face, he went on, letting the next petal float into the warm breeze.

"Eighth: For Chiriko. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it. You were my honorary little brother. You contributed so much wisdom, wisdom that we wouldn't have learned on our own for quite some time, if that. Thank you.

"Ninth: For Rokou. My brother, my true brother, I'm sorry I had to leave you. I wish you could have seen me as a seishi, though. You would have felt so strong. I...I lost, brother. I lost to a wimp. Forgive me. Even after all, though, you believe in me. Even though I'm gone. Thank you."

The last petal on the snowy rose, Nuriko did not let go. He held it firmly, but gently.

"Tenth: For Ryuuen. Forgive me, Ryuuen. I have not seen you in so long, you are just an echo in my heart to me now. I feel guilty, because I was supposed to be you, and instead I hid behind Kourin. I am no longer Kourin, nor am I Nuriko, for I have fufilled those duties. I have yet to live my life as Ryuuen. 'Tis a shame, though, that I cannot pick up with you from where I left off. I tried to be fair to Kourin, because she died at eight, but 'till now I never realized that, in doing that, I let you die at ten, Ryuuen. I practically killed you. I was too busy telling myself that I was living life for Kourin to notice that I didn't accomplish anything anyway, because no matter who I had claimed to be, I was -still am- Ryuuen. In reality, all I had done was live my life under a new name and look. But that's the problem- Even though it was _my_ life, it was not Ryuuen's life. I don't know who I am anymore! I cannot call myself Kourin, because I am not. I cannot call myself Nuriko, because there is no longer a need for that. And I cannot call myself Ryuuen, because I let you go! I let myself go! I'm so ashamed of myself! Please forgive me! All this time you have waited so patiently, hardly making an appearance, and I shunned you anyway!" Nuriko paused again and tried in a failed attempt to wipe his soaked cheeks. The tears came more heavily than they had throughout his whole speech, and they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. He sat there and sobbed violently, doubled over, clutching at the rose in one hand while he held his trembling stomach area with the other. "Ryuuen," He spoke in a shaky whisper, it was nearly inaudible. "I- I am nobody now. I am _me_, and that is all. I have no name, no home, nothing. I- I am ready, Ryuuen. Ready to become you again. I am sick of this- sick of pretending, sick of lying to myself. I _need_ to be myself- to be you, Ryuuen. Please forgive me for taking away your life, for _giving_ away your life. But- but I'm ready now. I'm ready to face the truth, to face me, to face you. Hear my pleas, and hear my cries, Suzaku, Ryuuen, anybody! Just _help_!" Nuriko stood up, as tall as he could, and wiped his face to the best of his ability, though the tears still formed a river down his face. In one swift movement, he let the last petal go.

"I'm you now, Ryuuen, and I will be forevermore. Know that I am you now, and you are me, and we are one. You have now given me another chance at life- at a real life. Thank you."

With that, Ryuuen fell to his knees again.

**Oh. My. God. I love this. I seriously do. I think this is my favorite oneshot so far. It's kinda weird to write something serious for a change, and it was HARD for me too. This is just how I thought Nuriko would feel about all the people in his life.**

**Now, for the Yukiyasha den references, if you would like to read the english translation, here is the link-ish thingy. Take out the spaces.**

**http:// www. angelfire .com /geek/tetrisnomiko/fynovels /yukiyashatrans.html**

**it's really awesome and funny, but serious too. Thanks for reading, and while your down here, how about a review? **


	4. Weird

Hello again! Well. This is certainly a ...strage... little fic. I was listening to that damn blink 182 CD again last night. LOL. (And heed in mind that the whole Bratz fiasco was the production of the last time I was listening to that CD. It makes me do weird things! I swear it!) I dreamt it last night, I swear, and then when I woke up I was laughing my ass off. So yeah. Hope ya likey. Review please.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**A/N: For some reason, I dreamt that Miaka had a british accent. **

---------------

"Now, I have called you all here tonight for a very important reason." Miaka was seated gracefully on a thick stair railing in a huge room, eating a big red sucker. Her 4 favorite seishi were gathered around her- Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, and Hotohori.

The latter of the four sighed. "We know, Miaka, you've said that four times now. Any chance you'll actually _tell_ us this important reason?"

Miaka's head shot up. She glared at the Emperor, then threw her big red sucker at his head. "SILENCE! I shall speak when I feel the need to!"

Everybody waited...and waited a bit more.

"Now, I have called you all here tonight for a very important reason. I summoned you all so that I could reveal-"

"What's under your shirt?" Tamahome asked hopefully.

"SILENCE! So that I could reveal...your..._destiny_. Isn't that cool?"

The seishi nodded.

"First- Nuriko. My dear," The priestess clomp clomp clomped over to him, trying to act sexy. She smiled a sexy smile, her teeth red and sticky.

"Nuriko. You must never speak to anyone again. No, you are never to emit any noise from your vocal chords in any way. You are never to look in a mirror again. You are to wear a straightjacket and no pants when you sleep. You may only take a shower once a week, every monday from 12 PM to 12:03 PM. You must not wash your body and you must only wash your hair with pinecones. You are not to touch any member of the opposite sex, whatever that may be, with any part of your body that is not your big toe. You must be in your bed, asleep, each minute between the hours of 4 PM and 10 AM every day. You must both wake up and fall asleep promptly on those exact minutes. You may only use the bathroom at 3:50 PM, noon, and 10:45 AM. Each time you wish to leave your bedroom, you must draw an elaborate picture of a dancing chimichanga. If you do not follow these guidelines precisely, I will die. Got it?"

Nuriko sadly nodded his head.

"Good. Now, let us make it official."

From out of nowhere, Miaka turned around and pulled the lid off a large silver platter filled with sparkling ashes. Gently, she lifted it over the man's purple head and poured them on him.

"Now shoo, it's almost 4."

After watching Nuriko run off, she turned to Hotohori, who was wide eyed.

"Priestess, why would you do that? Nuriko is a great man...thing."

"SILENCE! Hotohori. Your fate shall be the same as Nuriko's."

She turned around and removed the lid off yet another large silver platter, but there were no ashes. She seemed to take no notice of this, though, and lifted it over the Emperor's head. Then, she used all her strength and rammed it into the top of his head. He fell to the floor, motionless. Miaka smiled.

She looked over at the two remaining seishi, Tamahome and Chichiri. Both were terror-stricken and shaking. She put her sexy smile back on.

"Oh Tamahome..." The priestess stood within two inches of him. "What do you think is your destiny?"

The navy haired seishi forced a grin. "I get to be with you forever?"

"Silly Tama-kins," She said, poking him on the nose. "But we do love eachother oh so much, after all."

He smiled. He knew she wouldn't do anything to him. She loved him.

Taking comfort in this idea, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her smile widened. It now looked almost like a Barbie-Doll smile...

...Totally fake.

Tamahome jumped back at the sight of it. "What are you going to do to me?!" Miaka just stood there, that freaky smile on her face.

He continued to back up untill he reached the wall. In the blink of an eye, Miaka pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"I love you, Tamahome." BAM! She shot off his left arm. BAM! His right arm. He fell to the ground, screaming and writhering.

Chichiri was now terrified beyond belief.

"Hey Chichiri, your destiny is as follows- Head down to the nearest Wal-Mart, buy groceries and something nice for yourself. Remember to buy something kinky, cuz it's our special night tonight." She gave him a long kiss and then he smiled and left.

----------

That was pretty much the dream, but I think that there was something about Miaka transforming into Yui and then back. It was soooo weird lol. Please review.

Is this not what I get for listening to blink 182 in my sleep?


End file.
